Emison: Holding my heart
by Emison Addict
Summary: 17 year old Alison, daughter of a high-strung mother and fiance to a man whom she does not love. Not that Alison felt love for anyone.. until she meets Emily. Set on the RMS Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

**Emison/Titanic crossover fanfiction**

**It is set back in 1912, on the Maiden voyage of the RMS TITANIC**

**Desclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is my first time writing fanfiction so I apologize if it sucks.. **

**Reviews will be appreciated so I can know if you like the direction it's going or if you want to something in particular to be incorporated xx**

* * *

"Alison, darling. Would you _please_ stop giving me grief and get out of the car. We don't want to be late to board." her mother pleaded once more. The blonde refused to budge from her seat in the back of the cab. She simply scoffed and crossed her arms and slumped back into her seat. "_YOU_ perhaps don't want to be late to board, I'm perfectly fine right here!" she spat back curtly.

"Alison please, Mother has a pounding head ache and I can't deal with you being difficult on top of all this stress" her mother responded in her typical, unemotive manner. "Remove yourself from the cab this instant, I won't keep asking."

"Good, so I won't have to listen to your exasperating nagging for much longer." Alison shot back. Not at all willing to give in to her mother's wishes.

"Why must you always be so difficult? Ever since the day you were born; always so stubborn, always so ready for a fight. Why can't you just be obedient!" her mother's serene tone had now become harsh, and filled with obvious annoyance. She looked over to her daughter, hoping the girl would for once comply with her orders. But nothing. Alison shifted herself over to farther side of the vehicle, arms still folded and with her face looking out through the open window. Silence.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis!" her mother screeched, "I will _not_ have you treat me in this way! I am your mother! You _will_ obey me! You _will_ remove yourself from this vehicle right this very moment and that is final!"

Alison scoffed.

"THAT IS IT!" her mother slammed the door shut and made her way to the second vehicle. "I can't deal with the girl anymore. I simply can't. She's impossible." she grumbled to the handsome young man who was ordering the help about. "YOU THERE, BOY! You mind yourself with those!" he shouted out at a young lad, no older than 11; who was unloading their luggages from a third vehicle. "Those there are more valuable than your life, _boy_." the handsome young gentleman continued, "you be careful. For if anything were to be damaged you'll be finding yourself in a good deal of trouble! You hear?" The boy nodded timidly and proceeded to remove the articles from the back of the cab. Now slower and more cautiously after the young man's threat.

"Ought to keep an eye on that one" Alison's mother stated snarkly, "I do _not_ like the look of him! I should not like to find anything of ours missing." her eyes following the boy's every move. "Mr. Harrow!" she called out to a tall, stern looking man dressed in a dark gray suit. She motioned for him to come to her.

"Yes, Madam?" he inquired. In his voice, of the deepest one could ever come across.

"I should like for you to keep a watchful eye on the boy" she glanced over to the youth at work, "maybe lend a hand, most of our luggages are on the heavier side and I would be most displeased if anything were to happen to their contents; or for anything to find its way _from_ inside."

"I will see to that, Misses." he responded with a nod. "Oh, and give a little something; for the boy." she called out.

The tall gentleman nodded and walked off to assist and keep watch over the boy.

"Now, what is it you were saying Jessica? About Alison, I presume? the handsome boy asked, smiling widely.

"Ahh yes, my goodness the girl. As stubborn as a mule, she is. She's refusing to board the ship! Sitting in the cab, protesting to make her way from it." Mrs. DiLaurentis sighed. "Go speak some sense into her, Daniel, shall you." She pointed over to the black vehicle where her daughter sat in protest. "_Haha_, why of course, Jessica." he didn't seem surprised.

"I wish you all the luck with that one." she chuckled. "I raised one hell of a terror for you there, Daniel, dear. You are sure to have your work cut out for you!"

"I'm certain I can handle her" he winked back. "Won't be long and I will make of her the perfect lady, my dear Jessica. A wife envied by all. Already, she is the most beautiful young girl anyone had ever laid there eyes upon. Takes after her mother, for sure."

"Oh hush, you charmer, you." she waved her hand and smiled. "You are most certainly exactly what my Alison needs. A firm, strong hand. I could control her, nor could her father. He is for sure to blame for how she turned out. Gave her her way from the moment she knew how to demand it." she looked dismayed. "She resents me, for still being here. And he not. She favored her father. Can't blame her, I admit" Mrs. DiLaurentis wiped a tear from her left eye.

"Jessica, you are the most amazing mother a young girl could ever dream to have. Alison knows that." Daniel reassured her.

She nodded lightly and smiled back. "Oh my, Daniel! The time!" she looked down at her watch. "Do get my daughter out of that car and make your way over to the ship. We will be leaving very shortly." she waved off and made her way off towards the ship.

"Alison, sweetheart. Now what is this I hear?" Daniel peered his head into the car. "You not wanting to be off to the greatest city in the world, on the greatest ship ever built. Now what silliness is that?"

Alison scoffed.

"Now hear, I will have no more of this behavior! You will get out of the car immediately and start acting like a proper daughter and fiancé." Daniel ordered to the blonde. For the first time today Alison reacted. "_Excuse me?"_ she reponded sharply. "Who do you think _you_ are to speak to me like that?" she turned around and uncrossed her arms. "You don't own me! My mother doesn't own me! I _will_ do as _I_ please!" she barked out at him. Before turning around again and back into her previous position.

"Alison." he started again, his voice now calmer. For he knew at this point, that this was the best approach to use with the quick-tempered, opinionated girl in front of him. "My love, please would you come. I couldn't possibly leave without my gorgeous fiancé."

Alison smirked. She knew what he was doing. She knew she'd have to succumb to their pleas eventually. For she knew she could not stay behind alone. Even though she wanted nothing more than to stay in England. But she knew this was a battle she couldn't win. She'd be off to New York soon enough. She hated them, for doing this to her. Forcing her to leave the place she called home, the place she had spent father's final days with, the place - where father was. She missed him so..

"So be it then, I guess we'll be off without our dear Alison." Daniel stated while placing his hat on his head. He began walking away from the cab and towards the ship. Alison sighed. She opened the door of the car and stepped out. "Daniel!" she called ahead. He smiled and kept walking, cane in hand. "Jesus, will you wait up!" she yelled out. He continued at his current pace until he reached the one entrance to the ship. A few moments later Alison was beside him. "Why look who decided to join us after all" he mocked.

"You aren't _fucking_ funny." she shouted before elbowing him out of the way viciously and making her way inside.

"Women.." he laughed at the gentleman boarding the passangers, before making his way onto the ship after her.

* * *

\- 6 days earlier -

"I don't know about it, Em" Hanna's face contorted. "Come _on_ Han, it will be amazing. And you keep sayiny how much you miss home. Now here, home!"

Hanna shrugged. She wasn't denying it - nor was she admitting to it. But in all honesty, she did miss home, terribly. She really missed the weather, and the food of course; the two things she complained most about in all the time they'd spent in England. But most of all she missed her mom and dad, especially her mom. She'd been such a difficult teenager, both she and Emily alike. That's how they found themselves all the way in England - from their small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. It started as minor rebellion, y'know the norm - smoking; a little alcohol experimentation; boys...well, in *her* case; ditching school etc.. It got to the point where their parents decided if they couldn't control their daughters, the would find someone that could. An all-girls boarding school. For sure, Emily probably wouldn't have minded that too much; but the two free-spirited girls were not the types to be controlled. It was Emily's idea to run off, to seek adventure in a foreign place; to be free. Everything, basically, was Emily's idea if one came to think of it. She flashed the two boarding passes in front of Hanna; a ship bound for England. Hanna, who was always so whole-heartedly on board with all of Emily's crazy antics and at times - ludicrous ideas, felt uneasy about this one. She didn't like the idea of having to go to boarding school, but nor did she like the idea of running away to some place she didn't know; and where she knew no-one. And, she was also not too thrilled with the idea of travelling over water for days. "Em, I don't like this..." she spoke softly, "that's a little extreme."

"So what? You would rather spend the next three years of your life in some boarding school half the country away?

Hanna fumbled her hands, "No, of _course_ not, but, England, Em? I mean, I haven't even been to more than four states." Emily grabbed Hanna's face in between her hands, "Now where is your sense of adventure?" she let go of Hanna's and spun around the room. "Think of all the fun we would have, the memories we'll make" she was in her own world. "It would just be until we are 18, then nobody can tell us what to do. And we'll come back, and begin our lives; making our own decisions."

"_COME ON, HANNA_" she yelled excitedly. She grabbed her friend's hands and pulled her to her feet and pressed her face to hers, "I'm _not_ letting you say no!" Hanna's eyes flickered down, and soon enough a small smile spread across her face. "Is that a _yes_?" Emily smirked as she squeezed her friend's hands. Hanna couldn't win, and especially not with Emily being so adorably excited about this. "Welllllll?" Emily inquired again. Hanna looked up and without a word, just nodded softly. "_Yessss_" I knew you'd come around."

Now here they were, two and a half years later re-enacting a similar scene.

"Why don't you want to go back, Han?"

Hanna looked down, "I don't know - just scared, I guess"

"Of what?"

"Change; going back and facing my parents; that Goddamn ship"

Emily laughed, as visions of Hanna on their journey to England came flooding back.

"Not funny, Emily"

"It is though"

"_Ugggh_, I really hate you sometimes. Y'know that, right?" Hanna grumbled.

"Mhmm, I know" Emily winked back cheekily.

"Everything will be fine, Hanna. This ship is like no other ship ever built, and with it being filled with rich snobs - they'll be sure to make it a pleasant sail. Our parents will be infuriated, but probably more glad than anything to have our delightful asses back" Emily chuckled. "We've saved enough money to go back and begin our lives, with whatever it is we want to do. This was the plan, Hanna."

"Yeah, I know.."

"So good, get your ass up and start throwing away crap you don't need and start packing your bags. We leave in six days!"

Hanna nodded. She was scared, but excited.

\- present day -

"Boarding passes, ladies?" the gentleman asked as they reached the entrance of the ship. Hanna felt her palms get clammy and her stomach fluttered. This was it. Emily handed their passes over and they entered the _RMS Titanic_, the grandest ship ever built.

"_Wow_," they both gasped simultaneously.

"This is incredible, Em."

"I knew it would be amazing, but not like _this_."

Hanna nodded in agreement.

Although, as they ventured further down towards the third-class deck - where they'd be spending the following 10 days; their sense of amazement diminished. Of course, it was nothing like the top of the ship where they'd entered; where everything had been kept polished and clean and in the best possible state. The walls down here were painted a dull off-white color, and made of thin board. Where as, top class had beautifully crafted wooden walls and carpeted floors, which obviously made it warmer. They didn't get to see beyond the entrance of the ship, before having to go down to their designated area - but they could only imagine the rest of splendour that was situated just above them. Of course, with it being third-class, one could have expected it to have passangers with behaviors to match. They were very loud, but still pleasant. Just really loud. They made their way down the narrow hall way.

"6B! This is us, Han" Emily called out to her friend who was huffing and puffing along with her suitcases. Emily rolled her eyes. She opened the door to find a small cubicle; it had three sets of bunk-beds and a single sink on the far side of the room beneath the small window. "I get top bunk" Emily yelled and she hopped up.

Hanna walked in and dropped her cases, "Not fighting you on that one, Em." And she too, plopped herself on her bed. Hanna nodded off to sleep almost immediately - typical Hanna. Emily lay on her back staring at the ceiling, she reached her hands behind her head and let out a deep sigh. About 15 minutes later, a young mother entered the room with her two small children; Emily assumed about five and seven years of age. No one else joined to occupy the last bed, which relieved Emily in a way. No loud, obnoxious, drunk men in the room. She looked over to the mother tucking her exhausted youngsters in to bed. She smiled softly and rolled over on her side, closed her eyes and faded off to sleep..

* * *

"Alison, do get yourself ready. Dinner's in an hour" her mother's voice called out from the room across from her own.

Alison rolled her eyes.

"I _won't _be going!" she snapped back. She sat in front of her dressing table and ran her brush through her long blonde locks. She stared blankly into the mirror.

Despite all the blessings life had bestowed on her, Alison wasn't a happy soul. She was undoubtedly, the most breathtakingly beautiful girl you could ever wish to encounter. With her ocean blue eyes and gorgeous golden hair - that was envied by all, her perfect smile and flawless body; Alison had everyone always falling at her feet from the moment they lay eyes on her. Her beauty blinded them; making them oblivious to her terrible ways. Along with her mesmerizing beauty, she had this way about her that simply intrigued people. She could manipulate the hardest of persons - with her sweet, angelic-sounding voice and her captivating smile; everyone was her puppet. She knew this, and she loved it. That was the only thing Alison truly felt a form of love for, _power_. Furthermore, she was a miserable 17 year old girl, who went through her life unemotive. The only person she ever actually loved, was her father. When he passed away, she withdrew even more and became even more guarded. No one ever knew what she was feeling, and thing was, that, not even she herself knew. So the only emotions they saw from her were those of anger; discontentment; irritability; and of course, the occasional put-on display of a smile - when it was needed.

She sat there, still, in front of her mirror - robotically brushing through her long curls.

"ALISON DILAURENTIS!" her mother's aggitated voice now filled the room - that was easily four times larger than the cubicle in third-class. "Why can you never do as you are told, I beg of you Alison. I told you to get ready half an hour ago, yet here you are still, in the same position you were 30 minutes ago. You unnerve me so, Alison. Now, for the love of the Lord; get yourself appropriately dressed for dinner."

Alison scoffed.

"I won't be joining you, enjoy your evening!" she spat out and returned to her reflection.

"You will too be going, and I will have no more of this" a loud voice came from behind her. Daniel's. He grabbed Alison by her wrist and pulled her to her feet. "Jessica, I have this situation sorted to," he turned to her mother. "Go see to yourself to be ready for dinner and I will see to your daughter" he nodded to her, and she nodded back. Leaving the room, all too relieved to have him controlling the girl. "_DANN-NII-ELLL_" Alison cried out, trying to break from his grip, "you're hurting me."

He kept his grip strong, "will you be getting ready for dinner, then?"

_"Y-Y-YESSS"_ her voice now shaking and with tears streaming down her face, Alison surrendered.

"Good"

He let go and proceeded towards the door, "half an hour" he commanded before walking out. Leaving her a weeping mess on the floor. She stroked her wrist. It didn't hurt, really. The tears were brought on more by her defeat than anything else.

"_Fuck you_" she muttered.

Alison sat in silence all through dinner, she simply shut herself off from her surroundings, from all these people around her that she couldn't stand. She had no appetite, and sent her plate back to the kitchen untouched. Dinner came and passed and they would soon be walking back to their suites.

"Alison.." Daniel grabbed her softly by her hand before she could make way to her room. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, about earlier.. It was uncalled for. I should never have laid a hand on you" he soothed at her wrist. "I'm fine, it didn't hurt" she responded.

"It still doesn't make it alright! It shall never happen again, promise." he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. Alison smiled. He seemed genuine, and maybe he really did care for her..

"I love you" Daniel said softly. He looked into her deceivingly angelic-looking eyes, seemingly waiting for her to return the words.. She didn't.

Alison nodded. Kissed him on the cheek and turned to her bedroom door.

She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, when tears began to flood from her eyes. She rolled over on her side and cried herself to sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the positive reviews on the first chapter, means a lot xx**

"_So, Daniel_," began the voice of a middle-aged woman from across the large breakfast table, "where is your lovely fiancé this fine morning? Will she not be joining us for breakfast?" Before he could answer her, Alison's mother interjected. "_Oh_, Alison is feeling a little under the weather this morning" she began as she wiped at her mouth with her napkin, "sea sickness, most likely. But she _will_ be joining us for dinner tonight. If you could join us again, then?"

"I would be delighted to, Jessica," the woman replied with a smile. "And of course, I _have_ to meet the bride to be!"

The woman, known as _Ms. Evelyn Stillwell_, was a world-renowned wedding planner. One of the best, and most costly in her trade. She was in her late fourties and quite ironically - never married. She was to arrange Alison and Daniel's wedding, that was to take place in three months time. Despite it being Alison's wedding, she had had very little say so far in the matter; in regards to the wedding _itself_, and with all that came with it. Not that she had wanted any involvement in its planning in any case.

\- _earlier that morning_ -

"Alison, darling" her mother called through the locked door. "I do hope you are awake and getting yourself ready for breakfast with Evelyn!" She waited a few moments for a response before knocking again, harder this time. "_Alis-_-

"_I'M NOT GOING!_"

Her mother could feel her blood begin to boil, she clenched her fists and continued hitting at the door and yelling at the top of her lungs. After five minutes of relentless banging and screaming she gave up. She pressed her forehead against the bedroom door and began to weep, "_Whyyy_? Why do you keep doing these things, Alison? Why can't you ever make my life any easier? You know the situation. You _know_ the mess your father's left us in. This is our only way out of the debt." she cried out. She stood in silence, hoping her daughter would hear her pleas and open the door.. Nothing.

Alison rolled over in her bed and let out a deep sigh, she knew this all _too_ well, but still, she didn't feel like it was up to her to bear this burden. Nonetheless, this wedding was going to happen, whether she liked it or not. She'd come to terms with it, and Daniel was honestly not all that bad. She problem was that she just...didn't love him. _And wasn't that the whole point behind marriage_? She thought._ To spend the rest of your life with someone you loved_? She could feel herself fill with anger, and tears once again began to flood her eyes. This just wasn't fair.

Many a time, she'd thought of running away, dreamt of starting a new life, her own life - where she could make her own decisions and make her own future._ But what did she know of the outside world_? She thought.. She'd grown up in a world where she had everything she could ever need or want, _materially_. And if she was such a miserable person with the money, she could only just imagine herself with actual struggles. If it wasn't for that, she would never have agreed to marry Daniel in the first place. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat upright in her bed.

"I-I- don't feel so well." she called out in a defeated voice. "Is it alright if we met with her another time?" Her mother, quite taken aback by her daughter's complying behavior, agreed and left her to rest.

Alison decided to stay in bed until she was certain they had left, as she wasn't in the mood to see anyone. So about 15 minutes after she heard them leave, she got up and proceeded towards her dressing-table. She wasn't planning on staying in her room and being miserable all day. She might as well explore the ship and keep herself busy, rather than stay idol and allow the thoughts in her head to drive her crazy. She dressed herself in a light pink dress, applied a little make-up to cover up any trace of crying and left the suite.

She'd barely walked down the passageway for five minutes before hearing her named being called out by a couple of her mother's acquaintances. Of course having to be polite she exchanged a few words with them. But after the third time being approached by more life-drenching old people, she realized that hanging about the first-class area would not give her the peace and quiet she was looking for. "_Jesus Christ_" she muttered. "_Will everyone just leave me the hell alone already_!" She reached the edge of the first-class deck and leaned against the banister. It felt amazing to finally be alone, to enjoy the sun and inhale the fresh oceanic air without having her mother nagging at her or having Daniel parade her around like his possession. She continued towards the stairs that led down to the forward deck of the ship, as it seemed to be the quietest area and of course, none of her _kind_ would be around there.

She sat on one of the benches on deck, and for the first time since they boarded she actually felt relaxed. Letting down her hair to feeling the cool wind rush through it. She closed her eyes, let out a deep sigh and slumped back in her seat. One of Alison's favorite things to do was song writing, it was nothing serious or anything she wanted to make a living of (not that she needed to), but for fun, and sometimes it felt like the only way she could express herself. With her legs curled up underneath her, she began writing away in her note book; and the world around her completely faded away..

* * *

_"Uuuggghh"_

"Hey Em, are you okay?" Hanna peeked up onto the top bunk.

"Mmm, yeah, my head just hurts," Emily responded, massaging at the sides of her head. "Probably because we slept through dinner yesterday and breakfast, too.

"Oh, yeahh, I actually went down for breakfast _haha_" the blonde laughed.

"Well, thanks for waking me up to join you" came Emily's sarcastic tone, as she pressed down on her eyes to relieve the pressure throbbing behind them.

"_Heyy_ I _tried_ to wake you but you wouldn't budge!" Hanna grumbled back. "So that isn't my fault. Maybe your laz-"

Emily shot her an irritated look that silenced her before she could finish her sentence.

"_Woahh_ okay then" Hanna backed off, "Well, I'm going outside to have a smoke, so I'll just gonna leave you alone to be grumpy in bed."

"Hey Han.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad, okay? I jus-"

Hanna laughed, "oh shut up, Em. I'm so used to your snappy ass already. There's no need to apologize."

"Go find me something to eat while you're out, will you?" Emily called out to her friend who was half way out the door now.

"Of course, Em. Feel better. Be back soon"

* * *

"_Do you mind?_" Alison asked sarcastically, waving the smoke from her face. She glared at the blonde who was sitting next to her on the bench, smoking. The girl ignored her. "_Ahem_, Alison cleared her throat loudly, trying to attract the girl's attention. Still no response. "Do _you_ mind?" she said again in a snarky tone, her voice much louder than before. Finally, Hanna turned to her and with a smug look on her face, blew out a cloud of smoke in Alison's direction. Alison coughed loudly and sprung up on her feet. Alison, now furious began shouting frantically, "What the hell is your problem?" Hanna shrugged, "I'm not the one who seems to be having the problem here" she took another puff of her cigarette and stretched out on the bench. Alison scrossed her arms and scowled at her, while Hanna continued to take no notice.

"_EXCUSE ME_?" Alison spat out viciously.

"_Hmm, yesss_?" Hanna responded mockingly, turning around to face the girl. She was enjoying this.

With Emily not feeling well, and having nothing to do, Hanna was bored out of her mind. So this quick-tempered, little rich girl posed as perfect entertainment for her. She could see how riled up the girl was and she was getting an absolute kick out of it.

"Could you _please_ go smoke somewhere else?" Alison asked, trying so remain calm.

"Why can't you go sit somewhere else?"

"BECAUSE I WAS HERE FIRST" Alison yelled, unable to control her anger.

Hanna snickered. She took another puff of her cigarette and shrugged, "So? I don't see your name on the bench."

"GO SIT ON ANOTHER BENCH" Alison snapped back.

Hanna was trying to control her laughter, watching the girl in front of her explode with rage, "Why don't _you_?" she taunted.

"BECAUSE I WAS HERE FIRST AND THERE'S NO SHADE ON THE OTHER BENCHES. SO MOVE!"

Alison's yelling was attracting the attention of other passangers nearby, but she was so caught up in her rage and so determined to get her way, that she didn't care who watched.

"_Hmmm_," Hanna hummed, "well, ya'know what those other benches _don't_ have?" she took another long puff of her cigarette and blew the smoke out in Alison's direction, and continued, "smoke."

"_WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE_?!" Alison felt as though she might lose herself at any moment and just slap the girl through her face.

"Oh, I'm Hanna. And you?" Hanna answered smugly, tapping her cigarette ash onto the bench.

It was all too much for Alison, with everything she had been dealing with lately.. Her father passing, her mother, the pressure of the wedding; having no control over her own life - and Hanna's taunting just sent her over the edge. She snapped. Without notice, she began sobbing, loudly - the tears streaming down her face, as though the faucet to all her bottled up emotions had just been opened. Her throat tightened and her head became light, and all of a sudden she collapsed to the ground on her knees. With her head buried between her arms on the bench, she continued to sob hysterically. Hanna stared at her blankly, unsure of what just happened. She felt bad.. She shuffled her way up next to Alison and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?" But the moment her hand touched Alison's shoulder, the girl flinched and pushed her away, "d-d-on't to-ouch m-me!" she blubbered, almost inaudibly. Hanna shifted back and simply stared at the girl, not knowing what she should do. She was so baffled by the girl's outburst, after all, it was _only_ a bench.. She just assumed it was the exaggerated outburst of a spoiled little rich girl who threw tantrums when she didn't get her way. But still, she felt awful and wanted to make up for upsetting her - so she attempted to approach her again. "Listen, I didn't mean to upset you, okay? she began softly, "I went overboard and-"

"_GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE_!" Alison lifted her head to shout at her. She was in a state. Her eyes were blood-shot and puffy and her nose started to run. Despite Alison's command for her to leave, Hanna reached for a hankerchief in her pocket and tried to wipe at Alison's face and calm her down. But Alison slapped her hand away when she neared her.

"Gosh, I'm sorry.." Hanna mumbled under her breath, looking down at the ground.

Alison returned her face in between her arms and continued to sob and whimper, her breathe hitching and gasping in between sobs. Hanna fumbled the hankerchief in between her fingers for a few moments, before placing it on the bench next to the hysterical girl. "Again, I'm sorry.." she said genuinely, before standing up and walking away.

When she got back to their room, Emily was fast asleep. All the better because after the scene with Alison on deck, she'd forgotten to bring Emily something to eat. With nothing to do, she curled up on her bed and continued to stare into space..

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time Alison started making her way back to their suite. Dragging her heavy feet through the passageway, she was feeling despondent and defeated. Her life wasn't even _her_ life, she had no control - she was spiraling and there was nothing she could do to stop it. After crying herself into an excrutiating migraine, all she wanted was to have a long hot bath and collapse in her bed and forget everything. But that wouldn't be the case tonight.. As she opened the door, she was met with her mother's frantic gabbing. "_Oh my God_ Alison, where have you been?! We were worried sick" she grabbed her daughter's face in her hands. "Alison, you look dreadful! What's happened?"

Alison shrugged her off, "_nothing_" she grumbled, not at all in the mood for her mother's rambling. "I don't feel well" she began, turning towards her door. "I'm going to rest."

"You can rest _after_ dinner with Evelyn!"

Her body froze up at the command, her eyes shut tight and her hand hovered over the doornob for a moment. She let out a frustrated breath of air, before turning around and shooting an _'are you fucking kidding me_' look at her mother. She was met with an austere glare, "I'm not going to argue with you again, Alison. You already didn't show for breakfast, and Evelyn was kind enough to accompany us for dinner, too. How would it look if you weren't to show for a second time?"

"Uhh, I don't care?" Alison answered sarcastically.

"Please, stop giving me a hard time and go get yourself ready" her mom pleaded, "one evening won't kill you."

"It might just"

"ALISON LAUREN DILAURENTIS!"

"_Oh my God_, FINE!" Alison barked back, throwing her arms in the air.

Her mother gathered herself and pulled her hair back, calming down from her aggravated outburst. "Thank you" she said calmly. "I want you to wear the light blu-"

Alison turned back to her door and stormed in, slamming it in her mother's face before she could finish her sentence. "Fucking bitch! I will wear whatever the hell I please." she muttered. She turned around to find a light blue gown was laid out on the bed for her; she loathed that hideous thing. She yanked it up and flung it in the bath tub filled with water. "Can't wear it if it's soaking wet" she cackled, throwing it in the sink.

After taking as long as she possibly could in the bath, she was just about ready. She wore a white gown - the one she knew her mother hated. She sat at her dresser, applying her make up as slowly as possible, smirking while her mother bashed on the locked door. "ALISON" the screams grew louder. "YOU PUT ME SO IN THE EYES, WE ARE ALREADY FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE."

Alison smiled.

When she finally opened the door, she was met with the most displeased look she had ever received from her mother. "_Where is the blue dress_?" she snarled. "Oh, it fell in the bath water" Alison answered threw a wide smile. Her mother rubbed at her forehead, "I don't like that dress, Alison. It's far too revealing at the top."

Alison gave a provocative shrug, "too late to change now. We don't want to keep our company waiting." She smirked. She loved the look on her mother's face when she taunted her, when for once the old cow knew she couldn't win. "I give up" her mother sighed dismissively, before walking away.

* * *

"EMMMM...I'm bored" Hanna moaned from her bottom bunk. No response.. She began kicking the bottom of the top bunk and giggling in amusement as she did so. Emily peered over the edge of her bunk and without warning, threw her pillow in Hanna's face with all her force.

"Why so violent?" Hanna asked as she threw the pillow back at Emily, who moved before the pillow hit her own face.

"Why so annoying?" Emily sneered back.

Hanna's eyes fell, "You're mean. I hate you." she mumbled.

"Heyyy" Emily whined, jumping down onto Hanna's bunk. "I was just kidding, Han. You're not annoying...well, not_ all the time,_ hahaha" she laughed and elbowed the blonde, who was now sulking in the corner of her bunk.

"You're an asshole, ya'know that, right?"

"I was only messing with you, Han. You know I love you, silly!" she lay her head on Hanna's shoulder and made puppy dog faces - trying to make her laugh. Hanna tried to keep a straight face, but that lasted a whole five seconds before a huge smile spread across her face. "You really suck," she shoved Emily off. "I was trying to be mad at you."

Emily smiled smugly, "You _looooove_ me too much to stay mad at me. She grabbed her pillow and reclined on the other side of Hanna's bed with her hands behind her head.

"Em..?"

"Hmm?"

"So what does _it_ feel like?" Hanna asked sheepishly. Emily raised a brow in confusion, to which Hanna responded - "You know...being with another girl?"

"Oh.." Emily responded. "Uhm..well..hmm.." She pondered what would be the best answer. She was quite take aback by it, Hanna had never asked her about her sexual preference or how she felt about it, before. "How do I put it best..? How do you feel when you're with a boy?" Hanna gave a 'well duh, obvious question' sort of look - Emily reciproacted the same gesture, making her point. "Oh.." Hanna started again, "but yeah, I mean.. how do you...? And...yeah.."

Emily laughed, "Ohh Hanna."

"I'm asking seriously, Em.."

Emily pursed her lips to one side. Where was this new found interest coming from, she wondered. "Hmm, well, I _could_ show you.." she winked with an open-mouthed smile.

"Eww no, you idiot." Hanna responded, rolling her eyes. "I said explain how it felt, not give demonstrations."

"Oh darn.." Emily pouted. "Can't blame me for trying." she shrugged jokingly. "Sooo, what do you wanna do then?" she asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Let's sneak onto first-class!" Hanna suggested excitedly. She was dying to see and experience the luxurious splendour above them. She had overheard people discussing it and apparently there was a huge pool, and squash courts...whatever squash was, she wondered. Nonetheless, she wanted to venture into that beautiful world.

"Hmmm, why not!" Emily exclaimed, clapping her hands together and rising to her feet. "First-class it is then!"

Hanna smiled widely and sprung up like an excited child. Moments later, they were making their way towards their destination.

Hanna's stomach knotted, "Em...how will we get in without getting caught?" Emily grabbed Hanna's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Are you _honestly_ doubting _my_ ability to get us passed a few daft guys?" Emily gave a devilish smile.

Hanna responded with a nod that basically said _'you have a point_'..

They halted at the top of the staircase and Emily peered around the corner to suss out the area. A small gate that lead to more stairs stood wide open, "Well it seems this is going to be easier than I expected" Emily cackled. "Wait here one sec, Han." Emily walked up to the gate casually, and still, no one in sight. "Bunch of slackers, this crew" she laughed, and beckoned Hanna over.

They got to the swimming pool area, all to see that the pool closed in the evenings. "Oh well," Emily shrugged. "So where to now?"

"To find food!" Hanna groaned

Emily laughed and shook her head, "typical.."

Although not dressed as luxuriously as the snobs around them, Emily and Hanna looked appropriate and presentable enough to not stick out _too_ obviously. They found a small table for two in the far-left corner of the dining hall and began scanning through the menus that had been laid out. "Jesus, Em. I'm not leaving this place." Hanna murmured, gawking at the choices in front of her.

Emily laughed. She found Hanna's intense love for food adorably amusing.

* * *

"So I was thinking more an off-white color for her dress. Don't you think, Evelyn?"

"I was just going to say that myself, Jessica." Evelyn responded, taking a sip of her red wine. "White is _not_ your color, sweetheart" she declaimed to Alison.

Alison forced a fake smile.

"I think you look stunning in anything, darling." Daniel admitted, leaning over to kiss Alison on the cheek. And of course, the surrounding company had to start swooning and awwing at them. Alison felt sick to her stomach. All through-out dinner her mother, Evelyn and Daniel were discussing wedding details and arrangements - and she simply shut herself off from it all. A time or two, one of them would point out her lack of input in the discussion, to which she shrugged, most disinterested.

"Alison." Evelyn croaked out, examining the silent girl up and down. "I must say, you seem _most_ apathetic in regards to this wedding talk."

Alison shrugged dismissively, "whatever.."

"_Hmmm_" Evelyn hummed behind her glass of wine.

An awkward silence fell and Alison's mother was first to change the topic, after shooting Alison an unimpressed look. She hated the way her daugher always went out of her way to be as obnoxious as possible in front of other people.

Dinner seemed to drag on forever, and Alison remained as uncongenial and as aloof as she could possibly be. _If looks could kill_ is the best way to describe the way her mother glared at her from across the dinner table. She knew she would never hear the end of it once they retired to their rooms, and she honestly, did not care. When the dinner _finally_ came to an end, it was as she predicted. Every bit of anger and frustration that had been building up in her mother through-out the course of dinner errupted the moment she could. And to make things worse, Daniel joined in, too. Alison sat in an armchair with a deadpanned expression, taking no notice of their deprecated ramblings. When her mother began whining over how she was damaging her reputation, Alison couldn't but roll her eyes; to which her mother *did* take notice. Without warning, her cheek was met with a powerful force - courtesy of her mother.

"I hate you so fucking much" Alison yelled, rubbing her throbbing face. She stormed out of the room, throwing over a flower vase and slamming the door on her way out. Fuming, she stumbled down the passageway, almost knocking over a staff maid that was handing out fresh towels to the suite occupants. The walls felt like they were closing in on her, she felt clausterphobic and dizzy from rage. Hyperventilating, she needed air.

The deck of the ship was quiet, not a soul in sight and not a light shone. She trudged towards the edge of the ship and collapsed against the railing that overlooked the dark ocean below. The sounds of the waves crashing against the ship placated her, and her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Looking blankly down into the darkness below, her mind travelled to frightening place; _what if she were to put herself out of her misery?_ She stood upright and ran her arms down the railing, her eyes not breaking from the darkness. She couldn't believe she was _actually_ contemplating this...whilst at the same time wondering why she hadn't done away with herself sooner. Her stomach grew tight and uneasy. _She had nothing to live for_ she thought -_ and it wouldn't hurt...would it_? her mind was racing and an internal conflict with herself ensued. Stray tears fell down both cheeks as she lifted a foot onto the bottom-most rail.

"Hey"

A voice from behind her called out.

She was broken from her hypnotic state, and her head turned to locate the presence.

"Not planning to jump are you?"

Alison stared vacantly at the young girl behind her, not saying a word - only staring. The girl walked towards her casually and slumped herself forward on the railing besides her. They stood in awkward silence for a minute or so, the girl looking towards the ocean ahead; Alison staring at the girl.

"You look like you could use a smoke" she offered out the lit cigarette she'd been smoking. Alison stared at her gesturing hand - expressionless.

"It's a cigarette..." the girl said. "You put in your mouth.." she acted out her words in a mocking fashion, bringing it to her mouth, and taking a drag. She blew out a cloud of smoke and gestured it over to Alison a second time.

"I-I- don't smoke" Alison croaked out softly, still staring zombically.

"Emily" she gestured with her hand.

"Alison.."

"Hmmm, Ali" Emily repeated, flicking her cigarette bud into the water.

"It's _Alison_" the blonde stated again, snapping out of her zombie-like state.

"I like Ali" Emily teased, leaning over to wipe a tear from Alison's cheek. It caught Alison off-guard, having a stranger touch her face with no warning or permission. But, for some reason, that was weirdly unlike her - she didn't freak out or shove Emily off.

"You're far too beautiful to be crying" Emily said, wiping Alison's other cheek.

An easy, soft smile broke across the blonde's face -the first genuine smile on her behalf, in a very long time. Emily returned an even bigger smile, "see, even more gorgeous when you smile" she exclaimed. Alison smiled even wider at the remark.

"You're crazy being out here dressed like that" Emily said, pulling her coat off and placing it over Alison's shivering body.

"Thanks" Alison responded quietly, wrapping the warm coat tightly around herself.

Emily smiled warmly at her, rubbing her hands up and down her own, now-exposed arms.

"But now you're cold.."

"I'll survive" Emily joked, walking over to a bench and sitting down. Alison followed after her, as though by magnetic pull. She felt weirdly comfortable with this stranger, and so far, Emily was the first person on the ship that Alison had spent more than 10 minutes with, without wanting to throw overboard. Sitting closely next to Emily, Alison attempted to share the coat between them (it being a big coat, but not _that_ big - it covered half of each girl. Defying the whole purpose). But Emily found it cute, so she let the blonde be.

Emily pulled out another cigarette and began smoking.

"Sure you don't wanna try?" she offered again.

"Hmmm, okay!" Alison exclaimed chirpily, grabbing the cigarette from Emily's fingers. She'd never smoked before, and without caution, inhaled far too much of it than she should have. The smoke went down her throat and threw her nose and Alison began coughing wildly. Emily laughed and smacked Alison's back, "you okay?"

"How do you like that?!" Alison croaked, holding her throat. "It's disgusting!"

Emily shrugged. "Used to it, I guess. Y'gonna survive?" she asked jokingly.

Feeling embarrassed, Alison snapped back loudly. "IT _ISN'T_ FUNNY!"

Emily giggled and went back to smoking. They sat there in silence for about 10 minutes or so, Emily smoking and Alison gawking at her in awe. She didn't know why - but she found Emily somewhat _intriguing_ and just pleasantly calming.

Emily stood up, slipping out from her side of the coat. Alison stood up, too, like a sheep following after another sheep.

"Well, I should get going. It's late" Emily said.

Alison felt a weird pang in her core. "Oh...okay" she answered, a twinge of sadness in her voice - _why_? she didn't know, but she just didn't want Emily to leave.

All of a sudden, Emily wrapped her arms around her and gave her a tight hug. Alison was alarmed by the sudden contact, but comfortable. Placing her arms loosly around Emily, she returned the gesture. It felt so warm and safe, so comfortable...and over far too soon. Emily let go, smiled and turned away.

"What about your coat?" Alison asked.

"You keep it for tonight, you can give it back next time."

Alison smiled. "Where will I see you?" her voice perhaps a little too eager. Innocently so, like a child who had found a new friend.

"I'm sure we'll run into each other again" Emily replied warmly. "Goodnight, Ali."

And soon, the tall brunette had disappeared into the darkness of the ship.

"Goodnight, Em.." Ali whispered softly, hugging the brown coat tighter around her body. It smelled like smoke and cheap perfume, and she found it weirdly pleasant.

She started walking back towards the inside of the ship, then stopped and turned around to look at the edge of the ship where she stood so ready for death, less than an hour earlier. She smiled, and walked off into the darkness.

_Emily saved her_

**I know the build up was a lot, so sorry about that haha. Hope you liked Ali and Emily's meeting, I wanted there to be a sweet first connection, but not too much. Anyways, hope you enjoy and review - say what you like/dislike/would like to see happen. xx**


End file.
